


Follow You

by DustyForgotten



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness (2013), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyForgotten/pseuds/DustyForgotten
Relationships: Khan Noonien Singh/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Follow You

You can’t tell the temperature, aside from it being uncomfortable: it’s either so hot you’re shivering, or the kind of cold that burns— you’re still too far from wakefulness to tell. Eyelids flicker an attempt to open, simultaneously trying to shield irises from the light. Your extremities ache as the circulation comes back to them— must be below freezing, then.

“Sh, you’re alright,” someone says, and only then do you realize you were groaning: it blended in with the background hum of machinery. Your head lifts, eyes squint into the overhead light in an attempt to identify the speaker. You don’t know that voice, and you certainly don’t know his face.

“Who are you?” you snap, trying to sit up, but a hand on your shoulder holds you horizontal. You’re an Augment; you can overpower any man— except, evidently, this one.

“It’s me, Commander. Khan.”

The contact at your shoulder is so much more comforting now. “… Khan?” you eek out in disbelief. It’s not his voice, his face, his accent or the colour of his skin, but still, somehow, you know it’s him. “Khan? What happened to you…?”

You reach for his face, and he allows it— blue eyes and white skin, cheekbones somehow even sharper than they were before. “Many things,” he admits. An eye closes when your touch wanders close; his eyelids are so thin under your fingertips. “Starfleet knew I would be recognized, so they changed my appearance before waking me. And my memories.”

“They took your memory?” A question already answered, but your foolishness is excused on account of how long you’ve been asleep.

“They took everything.” His hand shifts to the back of your neck; it feels so nice to finally have warmth there instead of cold metal. “Even you.”

You smile, leaning forward. You are alone in this space, with equipment and your captain. He took you back; you’re certain revenge has already been served. “Where are we?”

“Unclaimed space, on a ship of my design.”

“The others?”

“Still in stasis. You were my first.”

“I’m flattered.” You’re beginning to feel like yourself again, making to stand, only to fail and find yourself clinging to Khan. “Oh.”

He takes your face between his hands, and although you’ve seen him crush skulls like this, you know you’re safe. He’s watched you, too.

“I’m lightheaded,” you muse. Khan reaches for a device on a nearby table, cradling your head with one hand. “I haven’t been lightheaded in…”

“Centuries.” Something touches your forehead and emits a series of sounds that appear to alleviate Khan’s tension, though his hand still steadies you. “You’re still recovering from cryosleep; it will pass.”

“Thank God. I’d hate to feel human again.”

“We’ve far surpassed that.”

Seeing you able to stand on your own, he leaves you to it. “Centuries, you said? How much has changed?”

“Precious little, frightened by the wars as they were. Humanity has been too busy playing at peace for any real progress.” He eyes the architecture critically, but seems to approve. “I was to be the catalyst of an interplanetary conflict.”

“Was, but weren’t?”

His gaze shifts to an expanse of the hanger, canisters of size and quantity you quickly calculate to be the others. “I instead seized an opportunity to recover my crew.”

This is why you follow him— into war, space, and death, if need be. Khan was not only the beastial alpha among Augments, but your obvious elected leader. Commanding and capable: he could kill all who opposed you, but the beauty is in his ability to convince them without needing to.

_ Thank you _ goes unspoken, but shows in the softening of your gaze. Instead you ask, “How long were you alone?”

Those ice-chip eyes used to be so warm. “… Over a year.”

You offer no condolences— it is in the past now— nor does he desire any. "There's no time to waste, then," you announce, acquainting yourself with the interior. You can tell this ship is of Khan's creation; he always had an eye for aesthetics. Even with this new appearance, he has fashioned himself into something beautiful. "Where shall we begin?"

You can't wait to see what he makes of the worlds you conquer together.


End file.
